Previously thermostatic valves were attached to the housing which was after fixed to the engine, and only then did they receive the lid coupling, such procedures resulting in more labor, loss of time and an increase in operational and production costs. This way of assembling the thermostat made for a more complex assembly process, and an increase, not only in time and labor, but also in manufacturing costs. It demanded special attention so that the necessary precision relative to the assembly of the thermostat on the housing was achieved, although on many occasions this was not achieved and consequently this had a negative influence on the functioning of the device, which left a lot to be desired as far as the quality of the final product and the guarantee that it would work well were concerned, because it prevented the water, which could be either interrupted or diverted, from flowing freely, this causing considerable and obvious losses.
Attempts were made to eliminate these problems and inconveniences by means of subsequent studies and as a result a technique was developed which allowed for the concept of a new constructive design for the thermostat to be developed, from which came the possibility of combining the thermostatic valve with the housing itself, thereby achieving an integrated product with real possibilities for achieving manufacturing economies, by minimizing costs, assembly time and labor expenses, as well as having a precise effect on the assembly process, with better results and a high level of safety.
From the way this integrated device was conceived, it was possible to drastically reduce its dimensions and consequently the amount of material used, thereby improving the cost/benefit relationship in relation to the value needed to increase the assembly, allowing for maximum facilitation when it came to attaching it to the engine.
This design with its drastic reduction in material allowed parts to be designed (housing and lid) with the appropriate shape and ideal placement to meet all the operational and installation needs. The re-dimensioning of these parts to fit conventional housings allowed interfaces with all other connecting parts, such as hoses and the engine, to be respected, thereby taking advantage of the spaces of the other attachment components.
The integrated device also offered real possibilities for economies in manufacturing and a significant reduction in labor costs, because it provided a very accurate way of assembling the thermostatic valve, in such a way as to get the best results, the best operating conditions of the engine, the best finish on the final product and competent engineering.